


Deep in the woods where I first loved you

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a surprise for Lydia. For Pydia week 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the woods where I first loved you

She wasn’t sure what he had up his sleeve but the excitement that filled Peter began it’s course through her as well. “Where are we going exactly?” She called to her boyfriend who had a hold of her hand and was tugging her along the woods. He hadn’t told her much or really anything at all. He had just shown up at her house with a look of awe and pure enthusiasm that she really didn’t ask to many questions besides what should she wear.

Of course what he told her to wear was far from anything she would be caught dead in so she made the compromise of hiking boots with a shorter heel, and the sweat pants were replaced with thick tights and a mini skirt. Try as he might there was no changing the girl he proclaimed to be the love of his life, he gave up after about a week because while he didn’t understand the need for it all he knew it was important to her and that was truly all that mattered.

His smile seemed to brighten as he turned to look back at her, “to a very important place. I promise the hike is worth it. Of course the view won’t be as stunning as the one I wake up to, but it’ll do.”

Lydia simply rolled her eyes at his comment. She knew he had something big planned if he was going on about how beautiful she was. The last time he showered her in compliments had been on her nineteenth birthday when he asked her to move in. Well more so than usual. He made a point to tell her everyday how beautiful she was, but when he had a surprise he overly did it to the point of cheesiness. “Fine I’ll stop asking questions if you carry me the rest of the way.”

He glanced back once more before quickly taking her in his arms bridal style before placing a passionate kiss to her lips. “All you had to do was ask nicely, little red,” he chucked as he began walking again at a faster pace since he didn’t have to guide her.

Now that she was so close to him she was able to reach up and run her hands along his jaw, “Do I at least get to know what the special occasion is? It’s not my birthday.” She pointed out trying to gather as much information about this as she possibly could.

"You promised no questions. Besides you’ll find out soon enough, okay? Let’s talk about something different. Like have you looked at the apartment in Boston yet? Because staying here while you’re at MIT killed me."

She rolled her eyes as she glanced up at him. Of course he was trying to distract her. “I looked at it. Obviously it’s perfect but you already knew that. My only concern was the closet space. It looked like it hardly had enough room for all my clothes let alone yours.”

"That’s why we are getting a three bedroom two bathroom. That way one of the bedrooms is your closet and I don’t have to share a bathroom with all your girl products." He admitted chuckling as he shook his head.

She tried to elbow him as hard as she could but it just made him laugh even more. She hated how amusing he found her. “You act like I need an entire department store to get ready!” She gasped trying to fringe being hurt although she knew it wasn’t short of the truth.

He quickly sobered up and glanced down at the woman in his arms, “Are you trying to say you don’t?”

Stunned into silence Lydia debated about how necessary to her existence having the last word was before her mouth was moving without permission, “Yeah well you love me anyways.”

"You’re right. I do. Even with all the fancy clothes and unnecessary beauty items. I still love you. Although I do happen to love you more in those cute little silk shorts with those tank tops and your hair in a messy bun, but I especially love when you wear those glasses." he leaned in pressing a kiss to her nose before coming to a stop. "Okay we’re here."

He let her down gently before letting her explore a little bit. Confusion filled her as she looked around the enclosure, “This is where we had our first date.” She said softly looking back at him furrowing her eyebrows.

"I know it is. That’s why I brought you here, Silly." He stepped into the enclosure following her before grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. A giggle bubbled from her as she reached up pressing her lips to his quickly before dancing away from him. A playful growl escaped him as he chased after her and moved to tackle her to the ground pinning her under him, "You’re making this difficult." Reaching up he stroked her cheek bone with his thumb. He had it all planned out and she was distracting him from the goal. "You know I was going to get on one knee and do the whole romantic proposal, but I can’t bring myself to making you stand back up when you look so perfect right there."

Despite her usual superb ability to focus even under extreme conditions her mind stuck onto one word. Proposal. “Y—you’re going to propose?” She asked unable to stop herself from stuttering as she fought to get the words out.

"Well you didn’t think I’d just let you keep walking around with every guy thinking you’re available, now did you? So yes, I’m hoping to put a ring on that finger of yours." He admitted reaching down to grab her hand and bring it to his face to kiss her left ring finger, "So what do you say, Miss Martin? Feel like changing your last name?"

She let out a small laugh as she nodded reaching up for a quick kiss, “I’m not changing my last name though. You can keep dreaming about that one. Maybe I’ll hyphenate it but that’s the best you’re getting.”

"I can work with that."


End file.
